Resolutions
by TattooFairy
Summary: After a few months of quiet, Weiss is called back into action. Ran/Ken ficcie! *Contains Spoilers*
1. Default Chapter

Note: Weiss Kreuz is not my creation, give full credit to the creators, the hunky voice actors of Weiss themselves! Hubba Hubba! Hehehehehehehhehe...ahem, on to the story! Dedicated to my Sempai, T-Chan! I luvrd youuuuuu!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
The rain was slowly coming down as Ran looked out the window and into the street. Things were back to normal, his sister was finally out of the coma, Weiss had decided to break up, life was normal.  
  
"Too normal," he mumbled.  
  
He stepped away when he noticed that his sister was standing behind him. She was in her housecoat and her pigtails were just as neat as usual, as the 18 year old walked up to him.  
  
"Couldn't sleep again?"  
  
"Mm." He could only nod in reply.  
  
Placing his arm around his little sister he hugged her the same way he had done before his life had turned to hell. Before he had met...he shook his head to clear his thoughts.  
  
"Ran, you should get a hobby." Aya said, leaning her head against her brother.  
  
"A...hobby?" He asked, his one eyebrow arched in confusion.  
  
"Yes, a hobby. Everyone has them. For Yohji, it was...well, girls. For Omi, it was computers. And for Ken..."  
  
"Soccer." He finished.  
  
Aya looked up at him and smiled. She felt like it had only been weeks since she had seen him, but in actuality it has been 2 years. He had changed so much from the loving brother that she had known him to be. Now he was quieter, more reclusive. The only time she remembered him really opening up, well besides when he was with her, was when he was with him. She couldn't help but smile inwardly at the thought of them.  
  
"Well, big brother, I'm going to go back to bed. I have a big day tomorrow, going back to school and all." She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Don't stay up too late."  
  
"Goodnight, Aya." It felt nice to say that again, he thought.  
  
He went back to staring out the window as the rain continued to come down.  
  
"Get your hands up when you block the goal!" Ken yelled, trying to get his 12 year old goalie to listen to him. "Defense, get in closer to the ball! No, Sanza, you're not supposed to use your face like that!"  
  
The young soccer coach cringed as Sanza used his face to try and block a pass, ending with the cries of a normal, overzealous boy. He couldn't help but smile as he walked over to the youngster. Kneeling down he checked the boy, and as usual, nothing was wrong.  
  
"Ok, let's call it a day. Meet back here tomorrow, same time."  
  
"Yes, Coach Ken!" All the kids yelled as they ran off towards their rides.  
  
Ken looked up at the midday sun, noticing how nice it was, especially after last night's rain. For some reason, he couldn't sleep last night. Something was bothering him, and he couldn't pinpoint the culprit. Actually, he had had several sleepless nights since the end of Schreient and Schwarz, and the end of Weiss. He would receive emails from Omi every week, but he hadn't heard anything from Yohji...or Ran. Yohji was probably enjoying his time with the ladies, but Ran...he wondered what the solemn redhead was doing.  
  
"I'm sure he's doing something important," he sighed.  
  
Picking up the soccer balls he headed towards the small apartment he lived in. It was just around the corner, making it easy to come to practice. He was the local elementary school's soccer coach now, and in his off time he helped the high school as well. He was pretty well known with the single soccer moms, someone was always trying to set him up with someone's mom. He had a no dating policy with his student's mothers. Or anyone's mother, for that fact, he thought. As he turned the corner, he recognized the blue backpack of Sanza. Further inspection he noticed a black van driving away, and it seemed like it was in a hurry. As it sped away, he also noticed the small, tear-stricken face, of Sanza.  
  
"SANZA!" He yelled as he started to chase the vehicle. But it was no use, it was gone, and so was Sanza.  
  
Ken wasn't sure what to do. Racing up to his apartment, he opened his closet, and pulled out a trunk. Opening it, he pulled out the all too familiar goggles and bugnuts. Placing them in a bag he turned to leave and noticed a small white envelope on the floor. Leaning down, he picked it up and turned it over. There was nothing on the front or back of it. Opening it, he pulled out a single card, no words, just a slender cross on it. He knew exactly who had left it.  
  
"Burman." He whispered.  
  
Back at the old flower shop Burman leaned against the wall, waiting to see if they would respond to her invitations. She knew Ken would, she saw him when the last boy was kidnapped. Omi, that was no question, he was too caring to not help. Yohji and Ran, they were different. Especially Ran, it was beyond difficult to get him to agree on anything. Now that Aya was finally awake, he had no reason to come back.  
  
"Where do we start?" Burman's thoughts were cut off by the sound of the youngest member's voice.  
  
"Omi, I suspected you'd be the first to get here." She replied.  
  
"Actually, Ran was the first, but he's standing outside, still trying to decide if he wants to come back to Weiss." Omi replied, taking a seat on the sheet covered chair.  
  
Burman couldn't help but look a little confused. It wasn't like Ran to stand outside like that.  
  
"Man, one minute you're enjoying the company of a beautiful blond, and the next she's straddling you and telling you about your next mission. What's this world coming to?" Yohji whined, the way he always did if the mission didn't involve women.  
  
"Same old Yohji," Omi sighed, shaking his head.  
  
"Show some respect to your elders, kid," Yohji remarked, pushing his glasses higher onto his nose.  
  
"You mean, old man?" Omi laughed.  
  
"Who're you calling old?" Yohji yelled.  
  
Upstairs Ran and Ken stood at the entrance to the stairway. Looking down into the dark, they both shook their heads.  
  
"Those two, I tell you what, they're like kids," Ken remarked, then became solemn when he thought of Sanza. Suddenly he looked up at Ran, the same way he had always looked up at the older member.  
  
"Hm?" Ran turned and looked at the brown haired man next to him.  
  
"Ran, why are you here? I thought you were finished, I didn't expect to see you here, now that Aya's awake again. I'm sorry, I shouldn't be asking you, it's none of my business." Ken started down the stairs.  
  
"Because it's important to you," Ran thought.  
  
Back downstairs Yohji and Omi had finished their fight and were ready to hear what Berman had to say.  
  
"As you might have guessed, we need Weiss back together. We're not sure for how long, but right now, we have a mission for you."  
  
The all too familiar screen came down and the computer generated picture of Persia appeared on the screen.  
  
"Members of Weiss, your new target is this man. Reiuich Sark. He's been kidnapping kids to use in slave trade. His wife, Sorya Sark, is helping him. Weiss, deny these beasts their tomorrows."  
  
"So, are you all in?" The familiar voice from the stairs remarked.  
  
The four assassins turned to see the long legs, short skirt, and red hair of Manx.  
  
"Manx!" Omi replied, a smile spreading across his face.  
  
"Manx, still gorgeous as ever," Yohji replied, winking in her direction.  
  
"Burman, I think it's time to give them their new weapons," Manx replied, ignoring Yohji as usual.  
  
"New weapons?" Ken asked, "What do we need with new weapons?"  
  
"When was the last time you used those?" Burman pointed to his bugnuts, the leather on the gloves noticeably tearing at the seams.  
  
"She's right, Ken. Those are falling apart." Yohji remarked.  
  
Manx reached under the stairs and pulled out a wooden box, with the words SEEDS on the side.  
  
"Nice cover," Omi smiled.  
  
Opening the crate, she leaned in and pulled out a smaller box. She walked over to Omi and handed it to him.  
  
"It feels like Christmas," He exclaimed, "Only with weapons."  
  
He opened the box to find a pistol crossbow. One that had an 80 pound draw, cocking lever, adjustable sights, safety, durable metal construction, and included thirty aluminum arrows. It also came with a shoulder strap, so he could keep the arrows close to him when he needed them.  
  
"The arrows fired will travel at 200 feet per second with pinpoint accuracy up to 60 yards." Manx replied as Omi inspected the new weapon.  
  
She returned to the crate and pulled out another small box. This time she handed it to Yohji.  
  
"How the heck do you improve wires?" Yohji asked, confused.  
  
"Just open it, Yohji. You'll see." Burman replied.  
  
Opening the box Yohji pulled out two matching bands.  
  
"I don't get it," The blond mumbled.  
  
"Instead of just one strand of wire coming out, it has four on each band. You wear them around your wrists and the moment you bend your fingers down to reach them, they come out. Quick and easy. There's also one to use as a chord, in case you need it, just don't get them mixed up." Manx reported. "Hey, I wasn't the one who came up with them, so don't ask me!"  
  
"More damage, yet less time to think. I like it." Yohji smiled.  
  
"Your turn Ran," Burman said as she walked to the crate. She leaned in and pulled out a long thing box. "Here."  
  
Ran took the box and opened it. Inside was a long samurai sword, with intricate detail on the blade.  
  
"You made it prettier?" Ran said, with no emotion in his voice.  
  
Ken couldn't help but snicker at the comment made by the usually quiet Weiss member. When he noticed Ran look over at him, he blushed, quieting back down.  
  
"Of course not, Ran." Manx said, rolling her eyes. "If you hadn't noticed, it seems heavier than your last sword, right?"  
  
"Hm," He replied, lifting the sword. "Not by much."  
  
"Look at the hilt, there's a button at the bottom. Push it," Burman said.  
  
Pushing the button on the hilt, the sword suddenly divided into two. A short sword and a long sword.  
  
"You now have a defensive and offensive sword. You can use the smaller one for blocking and the longer one for attacking. The blade is also sharper, to make it easier."  
  
"Interesting," Ran remarked as he placed it in the sheath of his old katana.  
  
"And now for you Ken," Manx said, as Burman handed her a more square box. She handed him the box and sat down on the couch.  
  
He opened it to find a new pair of bugnuts. These were like his old ones, except the gloves cut off at the middle joint of his fingers. Putting them on, he pressed down on the button. Out came blades about 3 times the size of the last ones, more rigid and sharper, more deadly.  
  
"Whoa," He whispered.  
  
"The blades are longer, but there's another thing. Now that you have them out, push the button inwards as well."  
  
Ken did as he was told, pushing the button to the inside of the glove. Suddenly, the blades became detached.  
  
"In case you have to get away quicker, and have problems with the blades." Burman replied to the astonished look on the man's face.  
  
"Alright, now, about the mission." Manx became serious.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	2. The Mission

Note: this story is not my creation, give full credit to the creators. Enjoy!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
The members of Weiss stood outside of the local tire plant, their targets lay just inside. The four men sat in the oh-so-familiar seven, watching as the guards would leave, and then come back. Armed with their new weapons, the group was dressed as usual. Ran in his long black coat, Yohji in his, Ken in his leather jacket with the goggles propped on his head, and Omi with his ever stylish bandana and shorts.  
  
"Let's move," Ran remarked.  
  
Leaving the seven, Ran and Ken went and took out the first guards, while Yohji and Omi continued through the front. Once they entered the building, they split up. Omi climbed through the ventilation shaft to the control center, while Ken went to look for the children. Ran was on his way to find Reiuich Sark and his wife, while Yohji took out the guards.  
  
"I'm in the control center," Omi said over the intercom on his jacket. "Ran, have you found Sark yet?"  
  
Ran pushed the earpiece further into his ear as he listened to Omi.  
  
"Not yet," He replied. He came upon a door that was marked, No Entrance.  
  
"If that doesn't make it obvious," He smirked.  
  
Yohji ran into Ken in one of the hallways as they took out four guards. Yohji pulled his wire tighter around the one guy's neck.  
  
"Tell me, where are the kids? You've got 10 seconds before I pull this for the last time!" He yelled.  
  
"Gah! They...they're in the...main d...docking bay, I...sw...swear!" The man cried.  
  
Yohji let go as Ken punched the man in the face, knocking him completely unconscious.  
  
"Let's go," Ken stated.  
  
Ran pushed the door open, but not enough to let the light in and notify people of his presence. He could hear a man talking, but about what, he wasn't sure. The room wasn't very well lit, but he could make things out as much as he needed.  
  
"This is the easiest thing I've ever done. You and me, pet, we're going to be rich."  
  
"Life couldn't get any better than this," His wife replied.  
  
"You're right, it just gets worse!" Ran yelled.  
  
Before they knew what was happening, Ran hit the button on the bottom of his sword, splitting it in two. Throwing the smaller one at the wife, he cut through Sark like a knife through butter.  
  
"Completed," Ran said into the intercom as he pulled the smaller section of his sword out of the head of the woman on the floor.  
  
"Meet us out on the north deck, we've found the kids, but we're going to need some help," Yohji reported.  
  
Ran headed toward their direction and slowed down once he saw the slender figure of Ken. He had to stop as he watched the brunette brush his hair from his face. Shaking his head, he tried to concentrate on the mission.  
  
"Ran, there you are. We found the kids in the main docking bay. That's where they're being auctioned off. We just need to get rid of the guards and the auctioneer."  
  
The four assassins headed off down the hall and into the top level of the over sized garage. They were four stories up, so no one would see them unless there were some guards left on that floor.  
  
Looking down they saw the cages where the children were being kept. One of the guards grabbed a young boy and headed towards the auctioning stage, which was nothing more than the back of flatbed truck.  
  
"Sanza!" Ken yelled, without realizing what he was doing.  
  
The guards looked up to find the four crouched behind the wall.  
  
"Get them!" The man holding Sanza yelled.  
  
"This is where the fun begins," Yohji commented.  
  
Before they knew it, guards were surrounding them, holding bats, sticks, chains, anything they could get their hands on. It was six against four, Omi and Yohji took 2 while Ken and Ran each took one. Omi shot two arrows into the first guard, injuring his leg and arm, while Yohji strangled another with his wire. While they were busy fighting, no one seemed to notice the man coming up behind Ken. Omi turned around in time to see him attack.  
  
"Ken!" Omi yelled, as Ran turned to see what was happening.  
  
The man swung the metal pole at Ken, who easily blocked it. But unfortunately, he pushed his claws in as well, which made them come undone. The metal pole slammed into his face, sending him flying backwards, and right over the side of the balcony.  
  
"KEN!" Ran yelled as he fought off his last attacker.  
  
"I got him!" Yohji yelled, pulling his string out he threw it after Ken, and grabbed a hold of it when it became tight. "I got him!"  
  
Omi was busy trying to get rid of the last two guards as Ran rushed over to the side. Looking down he found Ken. Yohji had indeed caught him, but he had caught him around his throat, slowly choking him.  
  
"You're choking him!" Ran yelled.  
  
"What?!" Yohji yelled, his grip getting looser and looser. "Oh god, I can't hold this much longer, and if he falls he's going to get killed."  
  
"He's going to get killed if you keep choking him!" Ran screamed. "And there's no time for me to run down there and grab him!"  
  
Ran looked around him and found the fire hose. Slamming it open he tightened the end of the hose and undid the rest of it.  
  
"Let go two seconds after I jump," He demanded.  
  
"What?!" Yohji yelled, the look of pain and fear in his face.  
  
"You heard me, now do it damn it!" Ran screamed back.  
  
Holding onto the hose, Ran leaped over the side of the balcony and swung down to Ken, who by now, wasn't breathing. As soon as the red head had jumped, Yohji counted to two, and then let go. Grabbing Ken, Ran swung towards the third floor, while the hose finally broke from its grasp, sending the two members slamming into the wall.  
  
Omi and Yohji continued after the last person, finally killing him. Ran shook his head and looked down at Ken, who was no longer breathing.  
  
"Ken." The older member whispered.  
  
Laying Ken on his back, Ran listened to his chest, he still had a heart beat, just no breathing. Pushing the brunettes head back, the abyssinian lowered himself down to the siberian, pressing his lips on top of the helpless Weiss members own. He breathed for him once, then waited, when that didn't work, he breathed again, and then a third time.  
  
"Come on Ken, wake up." Ran whispered. "You're tougher than this."  
  
Finally, after the fifth time, Ken turned onto his side and began coughing. Ran pulled him to his feet, and supported him, making sure he didn't fall over.  
  
"Did we win?" Ken asked, leaning more into Ran.  
  
"Yeah, we won."  
  
When Weiss finally got back to the flower shop, Ran put Ken into the bed they had upstairs, then returned to the living room where the others were. Walking in there, he placed his new sword and Ken's new bugnuts back into the crate, followed by Yohji placing his wire and Omi's crossbow, into the box.  
  
"I don't understand," Burman said.  
  
"We almost lost a member today because of those," Yohji said solemnly.  
  
"You have to take those chances, it comes with the territory," Burman replied.  
  
"I'm not taking the chance of losing Ken! It's hard enough trying to live the life of a normal person and an assassin at the same time, but to lose him...that's unforgivable! And you! You should have been more careful," Ran screamed at Yohji. "He could have died today because you didn't know how to use your new weapon! A few more seconds and you would have strangled him to death! Or worse, you would have dropped him!"  
  
Before he knew what he was doing, Ran balled up his fist and punched Yohji in the face, sending him flying onto the floor. Omi ran over to the oldest member, making sure he was ok.  
  
"Ran! He didn't realize it, what else was he supposed to do? Just let him fall? What could you have done, Ran? Tell me, what could you have done?" Manx yelled back.  
  
Ran realized she was right and turned to leave. Standing on the stairs was Ken, shocked at what he had just seen. The red head didn't care anymore, he didn't care what they thought, he just wanted out before anything else happened. Pushing past the injured man, he walked up the stairs and into the flower shop.  
  
"Ran! Wait." Ken pleaded. "Where are you going?"  
  
"Out. I don't think I belong here anymore." Ran looked down at the floor.  
  
"But you do, if it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here."  
  
Ken walked up to Ran and placed a hand on his shoulder. He couldn't help but think of Ran, or what he had done for him. He just couldn't keep the feelings bottled inside. He wrapped his arms around Ran's waist, hugging him. He could feel the taller man's body shake in surprise, then calm back down. Suddenly there was a hand on top of his own, a warm hand that he had wanted to hold for so long.  
  
"Ken."  
  
"Just hold me, please. And don't leave, I don't think I could go through that again." Ken whispered.  
  
Ran turned around and placed his arms around the clumsy soccer player. Ken snuggled his face into abyssinian's chest, feeling his heartbeat grow quicker.  
  
"I'm sorry," Ran said.  
  
"For wh..." Ken stopped in mid sentence as he noticed the small tear in the corner of Ran's eye.  
  
"I couldn't stop it from happening, and I couldn't save you when you needed it. I'm worthless.."  
  
Ken reached up and kissed him, stopping him from saying anything else. Pulling back, he brushed away the tear from his cheek.  
  
"You're not worthless, not to me anyway," He remarked.  
  
Later that evening Ran walked up to Yohji, who by now, had a black eye.  
  
"Hey," Yohji said, smoking on his usual cigarette and wearing the normal sunglasses, although it was almost 3 in the morning.  
  
"Look, I wanted to say..."  
  
"Stop right there." The blond demanded.  
  
"What?"  
  
Suddenly the tall and lanky blond grabbed Ran, pushing him onto the floor.  
  
"I'm going to teach you what it's like to be a real man, Ran." Yohji smiled.  
  
"Wha..." Ran started to say, but was cut off by Yohji's lips. He was helpless, the man had him pinned down on the couch, and there was nothing he could do.  
  
"What, you started without me, Yohji? I feel left out," The youngest member cried.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I couldn't help my self. But we have plenty of time, so why not join us now?"  
  
Omi joined the other two on the couch. Smiling down at Ran, he laughed.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Ran screamed.  
  
He sat up in bed, covered in sweat. He grabbed his chest, trying to calm his heartbeat. Ken lay in the bed beside him, covered in the silky sheet that ran across Ran's legs. Realizing it had been a dream, the red head looked out the window.  
  
"I want normal back." 


End file.
